chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin Olinsky
Alvin Olinsky was a Chicago Police detective and a member of the Intelligence Unit in Chicago P.D.. Biography :Sometime before joining the CPD in the 1970s Alvin Olinsky was serving in the Armys 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team in Venice, Italy. :After joining he was assigned to 'Organised Crime' and the 'Gang Unit' before beeing assignd to Intelligence on Voights request. Appearances *'Chicago P.D.' (5 seasons, 106 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Wrong Side of the Bars • Chin Check • Now Is Always Temporary • Thirty Balloons • Conventions • The Price We Pay • Different Mistakes • A Material Witness • At Least It's Justice • Turn the Light Off • 8:30 PM • My Way • The Docks • A Beautiful Friendship **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • Get My Cigarettes • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw • An Honest Woman • Prison Ball • They'll Have to Go Through Me • Assignment of the Year • Called In Dead • Shouldn't Have Been Alone • We Don't Work Together Anymore • Disco Bob • A Little Devil Complex • Erin's Mom • What Do You Do • What Puts You on That Ledge • Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Three G's • The Number of Rats • There's My Girl • Push the Pain Away • Born Into Bad News **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • Debts of the Past • Climbing Into Bed • You Never Know Who's Who • A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes • Forget My Name • Never Forget I Love You • Now I'm God • Knocked the Family Right Out • Looking Out for Stateville • Hit Me • The Song of Gregory Williams Yates • A Night Owl • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb • Kasual with a K • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag • Justice • She's Got Us • Start Digging **'Season 4': The Silos • Made a Wrong Turn • All Cylinders Firing • Big Friends, Big Enemies • A War Zone • Some Friend • 300,000 Likes • A Shot Heard Round the World • Don't Bury This Case • Don't Read the News • You Wish • Sanctuary • I Remember Her Now • Seven Indictments • Favor, Affection, Malice Or Ill-Will • Emotional Proximity • Remember the Devil • Little Bit of Light • Last Minute Resistance • Grasping for Salvation • Fagin • Army of One • Fork in the Road **'Season 5': Reform • The Thing About Heroes • Promise • Snitch • Home • Fallen • Care Under Fire • Politics • Monster • Rabbit Hole • Confidential • Captive • Chasing Monsters • Anthem • Sisterhood • Profiles • Breaking Point • Ghosts • Payback • Saved • Allegiance • Homecoming *'Chicago Fire' (3 seasons, 4 episodes): **'Season 2': You Will Hurt Him **'Season 4': On the Warpath **'Season 5': Deathtrap • Take a Knee *'Chicago Med' (2 seasons, 3 episodes): **'Season 2': Extreme Measures **'Season 3': Naughty or Nice • Down by Law *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 1 episode): **'Season 1': Fake Category:Chicago P.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Military veterans Category:Olinsky family Category:Police officers Category:Deceased characters